


Random Pieces of Writing

by Bluynnsane_Blu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluynnsane_Blu/pseuds/Bluynnsane_Blu
Summary: Just stuff I’ve written down, that I want to get out there, that or I just don’t have a proper place to put it in. Warning that this work has some minor swearing in it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dead”

Someone once asked me, that if I could kill anyone, who would it be? 

I replied simply saying,

“I would never wish someone to die, because no matter my hatred for them, I know that they have people who care about them; who look after them. Because one of the most important things I’ve learnt is

‘Do not die for your friends, live for them.’

So therefore I would not kill anyone.”


	2. Toxicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning: this may mention some topics that may be triggering for some users. I’m putting this here just in case. I know that these kinds of things are a sensitive topic for some.

Toxic...

Even the word itself feels poisonous on my tongue. It’s a word that I hope no one EVER has to relate to, but there are people suffering from this venomous thing - toxic relationships, toxic mindsets and so much more. 

For some, it’s something that they’ve always seen as normal. 

For some others, it’s a difficult word to hear, read, feel, or see because of past traumatic relationships and or events.

Some people think they aren’t toxic, and possibly in some ways they aren’t at all; but without realizing it the person can be toxic, and can harm those around them.

For others it’s a word that fuels them, and their anger. For some people it’s something they’ve never experienced. 

Finally there are those who are currently going through this bull, and have no clue how to leave... how to stop...

HOW TO

 **ESCAPE** THIS LIVING HELL;

And to them I say, **“KEEP ON FIGHTING.”**


	3. Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random inspirational quotes that I’ve seen or adapted or made for fun.

“I told the world I’m the venom & the antidote.”

——————————————

“Speak life,  
Rather  
than  
**Death**.  
Let me say it again;  
People should not be the cause of your **Death**.” 

Inspired by TobyMac’s Song “Speak Life”

—————————————————

“No one is perfect,  
So why  
Are _we trying_

To _accomplish_

Something we can’t 

**Achieve**.”

————————————

“Don’t Judge a Book by Its cover!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one should be taken both metaphorically and literally. _Please_ do not judge a book based off of its cover, it can be a pretty good book if you give it a chance! XD


End file.
